humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Whatnots
Whatnots are humanoid Muppet species that have blank heads. They come in many different colors and have facial features, bodies, hair, clothes, and accessories added to make any kind of character in the Muppet universe. The main muppet characters who are whatnots include Scooter, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Crazy Harry, Floyd Pepper, Statler and Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, and Zoot. Notable recurring characters who are whatnots include Lew Zealand, Marvin Suggs, and Bobby Benson, among others. History There are many different whatnot characters in each Muppet and non-Muppet series. Sam was the first whatnot. He made his first appearance in Sam and Friends in which he was the main character. In 1966, some whatnots were introduced on The Ed Sullivan Show. In 1969, H.R. Pufnstuf, the first full bodied whatnot, was introduced. In 1976, more whatnots appeared on The Muppet Show, including some of the main ones like Scooter. In 1983, more whatnots called Doozers appeared on Fraggle Rock. They lived underground with the Fraggles. They later appeared in their own CGI animated series called The Doozers. Full bodied whatnots (known as Gorgs, of which there were 3 of) also appeared on this show as well. In 1993, Playskool released a series of Muppet Workshop Puppet Kits based on the concept of the whatnots. In 1994, more whatnots, such as Milton, Bubbles, Annette, Sherry, Allegra, Rondo, and Mr. Cook among others, were introduced on shows like The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth and Allegra's Window. The 90s PBS Kids show, The Puzzle Place, featured whatnots known as the Piece Police and they came in different colors like green, blue, and pink. Mopatop's Shop had whatnots but some were from The Muppet Show while others were made specificly for this show. The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss' whatnots are somewhat different from the other ones but they were introduced on the show only because some of them were recycled for Puppet Up and Stuffed and Unstrung. In 2002, more whatnots were introduced on the Comedy Central show Crank Yankers but they were more mature. They had effects like vomiting, blood, nudity, swearing and other gross and violent features. In 2003, some whatnots were introduced in the adult-themed Broadway musical Avenue Q such as Kate Monster, Rod, Nicky, Lucy the Slut and Mrs. Thistletwat with a bit of mature acts in some scenes and musical numbers. In the school edition of Avenue Q, Mrs. Thistlewat and Lucy the Slut were renamed as Mrs. Butz and Lucy (with "The Slut" part being removed from her name) respectively. Puppetgreetings also has whatnots in some of the video ecards, like Brenda, Bob, Madam Bullsheetza and several others. Some of these whatnots were recycled from The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. More recently, The Muppet Whatnot Workshop is an interactive puppet creation display at FAO Schwarz in New York City, and online. For promotion of the workshop, the Muppets (led by the Whatnots) took over the Today Show on November 13, 2008. In 2011, a new whatnot character named Walter was introduced in the movie, The Muppets. He also appeared in the 2014 sequel Muppets Most Wanted and the 2015 Muppet Show. The Muppet Whatnot Workshop Kits were sold at Toys R Us stores in late 2011 to coincide with the release of the movie, The Muppets. In 2012, Crash, a purple whatnot with black hair, was introduced on the Disney XD show, Crash and Bernstein, in which he was one of the main characters. In 2014, Cartoon Network released a pilot for a show called Pillywags' Mansion, which featured a few whatnots, including the main character, R.J. Pillywags. Appearences * Sam and Friends * The Ed Sullivan Show * H.R. Pufnstuf * The Muppet Show (1976) * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Take Manhattan * A Muppet Family Christmas * Fraggle Rock (Doozers and Gorgs) * Eureeka's Castle * The Kid-a-Littles * Schiffelly Puppets * The Muppet Christmas Carol * The Puzzle Place * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth * Allegra's Window * Big Bag * Groundling Marsh * Chuck E. Cheese's CEC TV * Muppet Classic Theater * Muppet Treasure Island * Muppets Tonight * Kids for Character * Kids for Character: Choices Count * The Penny And Mitch Movie (background cameo) * Muppets from Space * MuppetFest! * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Crank Yankers * Puppets Who Kill * Avenue Q * The Muppets Wizard of Oz * Mr. Meaty * Wonder Showzen * Puppetgreetings * Puppet Up! * Muppet*Vision 3D * Saturday Night Live * Stuffed and Unstrung * ScrapsTV * FAO Schwarz * The Muppets (2011) * The Oogieloves/My Bedbugs * The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure * Crash and Bernstein * The Doozers * Muppets Most Wanted * Pillywags' Mansion * The Muppet Show (2015) Trivia *Even though the Crank Yankers have uncensored versions of their episodes released on DVD, the private body parts, such as penises, vaginas, breast, and others are censored with pixelation for safety reasons but the vulgar language is kept in without any cuts at all. *Aside from the live-action whatnots, there's also some animated whatnots as well. An example of these would be the Puppet Pals from Dexter's Laboratory. *Some animated characters have also become whatnots at one point or another. An example of this would be Grunkle Stan from Gravity Falls. Gallery For a gallery of whatnots that are named and unnamed, click here. Additional Images Special Ed Shocked.png|Special Ed getting shocked in the bathtub in the Crank Yankers intro. CT Whatnots.png Screenshot_6.png|A yellow whatnot from Puppetgreetings. Blue Humanoid Whatnot Custom 1.png|A blue custom whatnot made in FAO Schwarz and with additional legs, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and sunglasses. Screenshot_7.png crank_yankers.jpg Whatnot Cussing.png|Why the f**k would I say Todd? Angry Whatnot CY.png|A female whatnot attempting to say f**k. Whatnot Censored Penis CY.png|The whatnot version of Snoop Dogg opens his pants to reveal his penis in Crank Yankers (censored with pixelation for safety). Elmer Cdm sharp ninja sword.jpg|Elmer using a ninja sword in Crank Deathmatch. Fullscreen capture 2222013 24011 PM.jpg|Elmer damaged in Crank Deathmatch. Elmer Shotgun CDM.jpg|Elmer using a shotgun in Crank Deathmatch. Elmer Grenade CDM.jpg|Elmer using a grenade in Crank Deathmatch. Special Ed apart KO Crank Deathmatch.jpg|Special Ed is ripped to pieces with blood flowing in KO when grenade is used for final attack. HispaniolaCrew-PurplePirate.png|The Hispaniola Crew's purple whatnot pirate from Muppet Treasure Island. Kiss-Whatnots.jpg|Two whatnots kissing in It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. puppetsLarge.jpg TPP Whatnot.png Zoozie Animated Graphic.svg Goobie Animated Graphic.svg Toofie Animated Graphic.svg bg1270x584home-content.png Bg725x498-meetzoozie.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-15h36m31s122.png|The Whatnots, as well as the other crew members, being controlled by Puppeters in the Muppet Treasure Island Hidden Treasure Video in the commentary. vlcsnap-2013-03-11-15h36m24s47.png 5b7331d25d847ffee5f1259cb43a0f2c.jpg 668d9920722fbabfa515a2562d7d55dc.jpg IMG 0549.JPG IMG 0550.JPG IMG 0552.JPG IMG 0553.JPG IMG_0554.JPG IMG 0568.JPG IMG 0570.JPG IMG 0571.JPG Parts (FAO Schwarz) Bodies= Whatnot rainbow.png|There are 3 different body types and each one comes in 7 different colors. |-| Noses= pTRU1-13177475_alternate1_dt.png|Red Pointed Nose Blue Pointed Nose.png|Blue Pointed Nose pTRU1-13177474_alternate1_dt.png|Orange Pointed Nose Yellow Pointed Nose.png|Yellow Pointed Nose (discontinued online) pTRU1-6791590_alternate1_dt.png|Big Green Monster Nose with Fangs pTRU1-6728634_alternate1_dt.png|Big Red Human-like Nose with Sharp Teeth pTRU1-13177446_alternate1_dt.png|Blue Teardrop Nose pTRU1-13177447_alternate1_dt.png|Orange Teardrop Nose pTRU1-13177442_alternate1_dt.png|Purple Teardrop nose pTRU1-13177476_alternate1_dt.png|Yellow Teardrop Nose pTRU1-13177471_alternate1_dt.png|Blue Round Nose pTRU1-13177434_alternate1_dt.png|Purple Round Nose pTRU1-13177472_alternate1_dt.png|Orange Round Nose pTRU1-13177435_alternate1_dt.png|Red Round Nose Category:Humanoids Category:Whatnots Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Puppets Category:Types Category:Muppet Character Types Category:Muppets Category:Males Category:Females Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Orange Category:Black Category:White Category:Brown